


Dressing in Leather and Tying People Up

by alanna_the_lionheart



Series: Fantasies in Green Leather [2]
Category: Arrow (TV 2012)
Genre: Bondage, Bunker Sex, Comeplay, Cunnilingus, Dirty Talk, Episode: s04e07 Brotherhood, Explicit Language, Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, Graphic Description, Gratuitous Smut, Light Bondage, Multiple Orgasms, One Shot, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Roleplay, Rough Sex, Sequel, Sex in the Lair, Sexual Content, Sexual Fantasy, Sexual Roleplay, Smut, olicity - Freeform, salmon ladder, salmon ladder sex, sex in the green arrow suit
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-23
Updated: 2017-04-23
Packaged: 2018-10-22 19:28:17
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,213
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10703580
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/alanna_the_lionheart/pseuds/alanna_the_lionheart
Summary: A week ago, Oliver and Felicity fulfilled one of their sexual fantasies - having sex while Oliver was in the Green Arrow suit – and now they’re about to fulfill another one. They’re going with full on roleplay this time, and there’s only one rule: she’s not allowed to touch him.But since she’s going to be tied up, that shouldn’t be a problem, anyway.Sequel to “Fantasies in Green Leather” (takes place post-4x07). A PWP that contains roleplay, light bondage, the salmon ladder, bunker sex, and VERY explicit language.





	Dressing in Leather and Tying People Up

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote this story AGES ago, then let it sit unedited in my WIP folder for months. But when 5x20 spoilers & spec started to come out, I decided it was time to dust it off, fix it up, and post it.
> 
> This is a direct sequel to “Fantasies in Green Leather.” Unlike its predecessor, however, this story has zero plot. You don’t need to read FiGL to understand this, but I do think this will read better if you do. Friendly warning: the descriptions get very graphic here, so please check the tags. This is easily the filthiest smut I’ve ever written. Enjoy!

**Dressing in Leather and Tying People Up**

Oliver stands in front of Felicity, dressed head to toe in his Green Arrow suit - boots, pants and jacket, gloves and mask – while Felicity leans against one of the upright poles of the salmon ladder, dressed in gold heels and a black dress that clings tightly to her body, showing off her amazing curves. A week ago, they’d fulfilled one of their sexual fantasies - having sex while Oliver was in the Green Arrow suit – and now they’re about to fulfill another one. They’re going with full on roleplay this time: Oliver will be The Green Arrow; Felicity will be a version of herself that doesn’t know his identity. They’ve only done roleplay a handful of times (they’re both prone to dropping character) and they’ve agreed on a safeword for tonight just in case.

There’s only one rule: she’s not allowed to touch him....

…but since she’s going to be tied up, that shouldn’t be a problem, anyway.

While they’ve both agreed on how he’s going to tie her up, Oliver hasn’t told her exactly what he has planned for her - beyond “making her come so hard she can’t see straight.”

“Are you ready, Felicity?” Oliver asks carefully, and Felicity nods. Her wrists are bound above her head with a silk rope, which is looped around the pole and dangles from the first rung of the salmon ladder. Originally, Oliver had wanted to use one of his suit ties, but then he’d realized that, for what he had planned, he was going to need something stronger. He reaches around the ladder and behind her head, checking the knot on her bindings to make sure it’s tight. He also checks to be sure that the rope is hanging properly from the rung of the ladder. Felicity helps him test it by lifting her feet off the floor and letting herself dangle for a second. Oliver nods, satisfied that the rung her bindings hang from will keep her secured.

Without a word, he steals a kiss, biting hard on her lower lip. She whimpers, trying to get closer, but the rope around her wrists stops her. She moans against his mouth as he pulls away.

 _“Oliver,”_ she whines, pressing her shoulders back against the salmon ladder. She thrusts her hips toward him, and Oliver’s cock twitches in his pants.

“God, you look amazing like this,” he whispers, and he steps in toward her, rubbing his leather clad cock against her center. Felicity moans quietly, throwing her head back against the pole.

“The voice modulator,” she whispers huskily, rubbing herself against him, and Oliver grunts, gripping her hips in his hands to still her movements.

“Of course,” he says, letting go of her with one hand to press his palm to the modulator in his suit. “Is that better?” he asks her, voice deep and gravelly and 100% Arrow-y, and Felicity shudders, her body trembling against his.

“Yes,” she gasps, closing her eyes as she rubs herself against him again.

Oliver squeezes her hip harder, stopping her movements once more, and he turn the modulator off.

“Do you remember the safe word?” he asks her.

Felicity opens her eyes and smiles warmly at him.

“‘Wi-Fi,’” she answers sweetly, and she kisses him tenderly before pulling away. Oliver turns the modulator back on, and Felicity leans back against the salmon ladder and nods.

Oliver’s lips quirk up at the corners, his dimples showing as he starts to smile. Then he pulls the hood up over his head…and almost like he’s flipped a switch in his brain, his smile flows effortlessly into a lewd smirk, his gaze growing heavy and his eyes dark behind his mask…and Felicity gasps when she realizes that he’s fallen seamlessly into character.

He grips her hips hard between his hands.

“Are you ready for the Green Arrow, Ms. Smoak?” he asks, voice gravelly and deep as he moves his hands down her legs and squeezes her thighs, fingers teasing at the edge of her skirt.

“Yes,” she moans. “Oh god, _yes_.”

“Spread your legs for me,” he orders her, and she does as he says, her skirt riding up her thighs.

“Fuck,” he grunts at the sight. She’s spread out before him, arms trembling above her head, breasts heaving, legs quaking with anticipation. “You look so good, Felicity,” he growls, the voice modulator making his voice even deeper. She shudders at the sound of it, and Oliver already feels like he’s going to combust.

He moves in closer to her, and he grips the hem of her skirt in his hands and shoves it up her body. He’s grateful for just how short and tight her little black dress is as it bunches up above her plump ass and rests there when he lets go. Oliver grins wickedly as he squeezes her thighs, caressing his way up to her hips and around to her lower back. Then he shoves his hands into the top of her panties and palms her ass. He kneads her full cheeks in his hands, shivering at the way she grinds herself against him in response.

“I’m going to make you feel so good, Felicity,” he promises, and without warning, he pulls one hand out of her panties and smacks her ass. Hard.

She gasps, grinding herself against him once more. Oliver grunts at the feel of her heat rubbing against him, then smacks her ass again. She shudders under the sting of his palm, and he grips the edge of her panties and slowly pulls them down her legs. He ghosts his fingers gently along her thighs, a harsh contrast to how hard he’d touched her before, and she writhes under his touch as he bends down in front of her. She steps out of her panties and stares at him as he throws them aside.

“What about my heels?” she asks him, though he suspects she already knows the answer.

“ _On_ ,” the Green Arrow growls, and Felicity whines, rubbing her thighs together like she’s trying desperately to create some friction. Oliver grunts as he grabs her hips in his hands once more and pulls her to him. He shoves his leather clad crotch up against her core, rubbing his straining erection along her bare heat and reveling in the quiet moan it elicits from her.

But then he pulls away again, and she whimpers. He grips her thighs in his gloved hands and squeezes them.

“Spread your legs wider,” he tells her, and he rubs her thighs as she does what he says. Then without warning, he shoves his hands between her legs, spreads her open, and pushes a gloved finger inside of her. She writhes against his hand as he rubs along her inner walls, and she’s wet for him already. Carefully, he puts another finger inside her, and when she stiffens slightly under his touch, Oliver slows his movements, gently working her open. She sighs, spreading her legs wider as she loosens around him, and Oliver’s fingers are already drenched.

“Mmm, you’re so wet, baby,” he groans as he pulls his fingers out of her. She’s panting now, thigh muscles clenching tightly as she struggles to keep her legs spread open for him. Oliver puts his fingers in his mouth and sucks on them, her taste exploding on his tongue, and she whimpers.

“ _Oli-“_

She stops herself just in time, and Oliver smirks, willing to let it slide.

…And then he kneels in front of her.

“The Green Arrow’s going to eat you out, Felicity Smoak. Do you want that?”

Felicity mewls, a shudder running through her, and he gazes up at her hungrily. She looks so sexy writhing against the salmon ladder, her legs spread open for him, tied up and completely at his mercy.

 _“Please_ ,” she begs him, and Oliver smirks; he can’t remember the last time she begged like this. His cock swells in his pants, and he’s aching to be inside her…but it’s not time.

Not yet.

“You’re going to come against my face first. Then I’m going to fuck you so hard you won’t be able to walk for an hour.”

Her eyes open wide, but he doesn’t give her a chance to respond before he pounces. He shoves his hands between her thighs with a low growl, which sounds inhuman with the voice modulator on. Then he pulls her lips apart, shoves his face between her legs, and proceeds to eat her out.

He starts off slow, running his tongue along her outer lips, but she’s trembling so hard around him already that it’s not long before he’s sticking his tongue inside her and licking along her inner walls. She groans, spreading her legs somehow wider, and he grips her thighs and pulls her closer. She undulates above him, and he rubs his nose against her clit, reveling in a fresh flow of her arousal against his face.

He moans against her pussy before using his grip on her legs to shove her ass up against the pole of the salmon ladder. He pulls away from her long enough to grab her behind the knees, pick her legs up, and throw them over his shoulders. She settles against him, letting him bear her weight, and he stares at her pussy: swollen and soaking wet and throbbing, aching for his tongue.

He obliges her, pulling her outer lips apart with his fingers and shoving his tongue deep inside her. She shudders, her muscles clenching around him, her juices soaking his lips, and he moans. With her legs still on his shoulders, he grips her ass in his hands, massaging her full cheeks and spreading her wider for his hungry mouth. Then he shoves her pussy hard against his face, licking along her inner walls and sucking greedily on her lips like he’s dying of thirst.

With her arms tied above her head, his strong shoulders bearing her weight, and his hands pinning her to his face, all she can do is whine and writhe under his touch, whimpering “yes, yes, _yes”_ over and over as he fucks her mercilessly with his tongue.

Her thighs are trembling around his head now, and though Oliver’s legs are starting to fall asleep he keeps going. He licks along her inner walls once more and then pulls his tongue out of her, circling her clit. She whimpers, legs quaking around him as yet more arousal leaks out of her. He growls as he laps at her juices, drinking her in, and the wet, sucking noises he’s making sound obscene as they’re filtered through the modulator. He squeezes her ass, shoving her pussy harder against his face, and he revels in the feel of her arousal flowing against his lips and dripping along his jaw. He licks at her with his tongue, and just when he thinks he’s licked her clean his nose brushes against her clit and she gasps, soaking his face once more.

Oliver grunts as he pulls away from her, panting for air. Her muscles continue to pulse, missing his touch, and Oliver tears his gaze away long enough to look up at her. Her eyes are closed, head thrown back against the pole of the salmon ladder.

“Look at me.”

She opens her eyes, staring down at him and taking in the sight of her arousal coating his face.

“You love this, don’t you? Having the Green Arrow between your thighs, eating you out. You’re soaking wet, Felicity.”

She whimpers as he runs his tongue over his lips, tasting her, and he reaches up and rubs his fingers over his face, collecting her juices. He sucks on his fingers, grunting as the taste of Felicity and leather explodes on his tongue.

“God, I love the way you taste. So sweet, so… _you.”_

He shoves two fingers inside her to collect more of her arousal and then he holds them up to her. She whines before bending her head down, and he carefully puts his fingers in her mouth. She sucks on them, tasting herself, and when she whines Oliver’s cock jerks in his pants, straining so hard against the leather that it hurts, but _god_ does it feel good.

“Fuck,” he grunts out, and without warning he shoves his face back between her legs and sucks hard on her clit. Her thighs tremble around his head, and Oliver stabs his tongue inside her and licks along her inner walls once more. She pants and writhes above him, and he uses his grip on her ass to keep her firmly planted against his face as he brings her closer to the edge.

He knows when she’s close, and he pulls away from her long enough to groan, “Mmm, that’s it, baby. Come for me, Felicity.”

“ _Oliver,”_ she whimpers, and he growls before flicking her clit with his tongue and sucking on it hard.

She screams, muscles pulsing around him as she comes hard against his face. Oliver grunts as his cock swells painfully against the zipper of his pants, and he knows he should call her out for using his name, but she’s gushing against his face (something she’s never done before) and he couldn’t pull away from her if his life depended on it.

He loves the feel of her coming undone against him: the muscles of her pussy throbbing hard around his tongue, her thighs quaking around his head. He could die right now and he’d be perfectly happy. The taste of her on his lips, her juices flowing against his face. His tongue shoved deep inside her, still licking at her even as she clenches around him. His face buried between her smooth, strong thighs, as she undulates against him.

He can’t remember the last time he made her come this hard.

 _“Felicity,”_ he growls against her core, and he moves his face higher to rub his stubbled chin against her clit. She whines, muscles clenching even tighter as he pushes her into a second orgasm. His face is a mess – he can feel her arousal actually dripping off his chin – but he couldn’t care less as he grabs her trembling thighs in his hands and pulls her legs off his shoulders. As he stands, he moves her legs to his hips, and she cradles him between her thighs as she continues to come. He can practically feel her pussy pulsing against the muscles of his abdomen even through the leather of his suit.

He fumbles frantically at the knot on the rope tying her to the ladder. He’d been sure to make it tight enough, yet also easy to undo, but his hands are shaking, and it takes him longer then he thought it would. When he finally gets it undone, her arms fall to his shoulders and he drops the rope to the floor. She shoves her upper body along his chest, writhing against him, her muscles trembling and chest heaving in the throes of one of the longest orgasms he can remember giving to her.

“Oh, _fuck_ ,” he grunts, shoving an arm under her ass and cradling her to him as he moves them to the conference table. When his knees crash into it, he drops her down onto the table, and she moans as she lies back, finally coming down. Oliver groans as her thighs clench around his hips, and he reaches up with his hand and wipes at his chin, gathering her juices on his fingertips. He sucks on them, growling as her taste hits his tongue.

Felicity’s eyes fly open and she stares at him, eyes going wide as she takes in the sight of him.

“Did _I_ …oh, wow.”

Oliver smirks, sucking his bottom lip between his teeth.

“You’ve never done that before,” he remarks, breaking character for just a second, but then Felicity grins up at him smugly. She pushes herself into a sitting position. Her core is still flush against his stomach, and she grinds herself against him wetly as she kisses him. Oliver groans, and she sucks on his lips one at a time before shoving her tongue into his mouth, swiping her tongue against his in order to taste herself. She pulls away, and Oliver gasps as she kisses his mole, licking her way up his jaw and along his cheek like she’s a cat trying to clean him. She kisses a path up to his nose, pecking the tip of it lightly before sucking hard on his upper lip.

“ _Fuck me_ ,” Oliver grunts against her mouth, and she shudders at the sound of his voice: raw and needy and practically animalistic.

“I hope that’s the plan, Green Arrow,” Felicity mewls, writhing against him.

Oliver groans, the sound of her using his alias making his blood run hot with desire and need. “Lie back, baby,” he tells her, and she does, arms resting out to her sides. She looks like a goddess, and he can’t wait to bury himself inside her wet heat.

Oliver grabs her wrists in his hands and brings them up above her head. He pauses, silently asking her for permission. When she nods, Oliver reaches inside one of the pouches on his pants and pulls out a suit tie. Felicity whines when she sees it, and Oliver’s cock twitches painfully in his leathers as he binds her hands together above her head. She sighs, settling back against the table, her legs still wrapped tightly around him.

“Do you remember what I told you?” he asks, and his hands are already fumbling at the zipper of his pants. “I’m going to make you come so hard you can’t walk for an hour.”

She moans, eyes closing as she arches her back against the table, and he lets go of his zipper so he can squeeze her clothed breasts under his hands. His cock strains against his half undone zipper as he pinches her nipples between his fingers. She’s not wearing a bra, and Oliver feels himself growing even hotter as he pinches her nipples harder, causing her to mewl.

“Is that a promise?” she asks, breathing heavily underneath him, her eyes still closed as she writhes under his touch.

 _“Yes,”_ Oliver growls, and he reaches behind her and starts to unzip her dress. He gets it unzipped down to her ass before he realizes that he needs to untie her to get it off.

“Shit,” he curses under his breath as he reaches up and unties her hands. She smiles, but she doesn’t say a word as she lets him move her arms to her sides. He pulls the dress down her arms, exposing her breasts to the cool air, and her nipples harden instantly.

Oliver bends down and sucks on one of her nipples, laving it with his tongue. She shudders under him, arms moving to touch him, and Oliver bites her breast gently and catches her wrists.

He stands, glaring down at her.

“No touching, remember?”

Felicity whines, but she nods, and Oliver ties her hands above her head once more.  Her dress is now bunched up around her stomach, but it’s going to have to stay there, because if Oliver doesn’t get inside her soon he’s going to lose it.

“What do you want, baby?”

Her eyes flutter open, and she stares up at him, dressed head to toe in his Green Arrow suit. She grinds her core against him, and somehow he swells even harder.

“I want the Green Arrow’s cock inside me.”

Oliver can’t help the shiver that runs through him. She’s clearly getting into the roleplay, because she’s never been one for dirty talk. Her words are driving him insane, and he leans down and grabs her breasts, squeezing them hard.

“ _Say it,”_ Oliver growls, pinching her nipples roughly and causing her to gasp. “Tell me what you want, Felicity Smoak.”

She pants heavily, staring at him as he stands above her. He lets go of her breasts and squeezes her hips instead, moving his hands slowly down her thighs.

“ _I want you,”_ she moans _._ “I want…I want the Green Arrow to fuck me.”

And just like that he’s gone.

Oliver growls as he steps back just far enough that he can shove his hand between them and pull his zipper down slowly. He reaches into his pants and pulls out his cock, letting it spring free and rest against his stomach. He’s painfully hard, his cock swollen and red and dripping precum.

 _“Mmm,_ big boy,” Felicity moans appreciatively, writhing against the table, and Oliver’s cock twitches against his stomach.

He grins, feeling suddenly bold, and he grips himself in his gloved hand.

“Have you ever been fucked by a cock this big, Felicity?” he asks.

She gasps quietly at his unexpected forwardness, and she shakes her head, moaning softly as Oliver runs his hand along his length. She watches as he strokes himself once, twice, three times. On the third time he runs a leather clad finger against his slit, rubbing at it carefully and causing more precum to escape him. The feel of leather against his cock is incredibly arousing, and he groans as he pulls away. He holds his finger to Felicity’s mouth, shivering when she takes it between her lips and sucks on it, running her tongue along the tip to taste him.

“You look so good spread out for me, baby,” he tells her as he takes his finger out of her mouth. “So wet and ready for my cock. Do you want me to fuck you?”

 _“Yes,”_ she whines, rubbing her pussy along his length, and he twitches against her core.

“ _Say it,_ _Felicity._ Tell me you want me,” he orders, rubbing the head of his cock teasingly between her outer lips, carefully brushing it against her clit.

“Yes, oh god, _yes_. Fuck me, Green Arrow. _Please.”_

 _“_ How do you want it?” he asks, gripping her thighs between his hands. “Do you want it soft or….”

He smacks her right thigh hard, just hard enough to sting, and Felicity whines.

 _“Hard_ ,” she moans, and he smacks her other thigh. “Fast,” she whimpers, and he squeezes her hips hard enough to bruise. “Fuck me like you mean it.”

That’s all he needs.

Without warning, he shoves his cock inside her, bottoming out within seconds.

She gasps, throwing her head back against the table, and Oliver waits as patiently as he can for her to get used to the feel of him stretching her open; as many times as they’ve had sex, it always takes her a little bit of time to get used to his size. When she finally nods he wastes no time, pulling out of her all the way and thrusting back in, hard and deep.

She cries out loudly, and he tenses, afraid that he’s hurt her in his eagerness. But when she looks at him, her eyes are dark with lust, not pain.

“Don’t stop,” she begs him. “Oh, god, don’t stop. _Oliver_.”

Oliver growls, and he pulls out of her and slams back in again.

“I don’t know who this ‘Oliver’ is,” he grunts, shoving his cock deep inside her on his next thrust, causing her to gasp, “but I promise he can’t make you scream like I can.”

He slams into her so hard her ass squeaks against the table, and when he pinches her clit she screams.

“That’s it, baby. Let it out. _Scream for me_.”

He grips her ass in his hands, angling her just right, and when he thrusts into her he hits a spot deep inside her that makes her scream again.

“ _Fuck,”_ he gasps, taking a moment to ram into her in quick, short bursts. “Mmm, that’s it. Make all the noise you want. It’s just you and me right now, Felicity.”

He sets up a quick, bruising pace, and she writhes under him as he squeezes her ass, shoving his hips hard against her. He’s sweating profusely in his suit, panting heavily, legs muscles aching, but none of that matters, because she looks amazing underneath him. A sheen of sweat his broken out on her flushed skin, and she’s panting, too. Curses and moans and shouts are flying from her lips now, and Oliver has to stop because she’s not usually this vocal when they’re having sex and it’s driving him crazy. This is going to be over way too soon at the rate he’s going.

Felicity whimpers when he stops. Her back bows against the table as she tries to get closer, pushing her heaving breasts up into the air. Oliver groans as he reaches up and palms her breasts, rolling the soft flesh under his hands. Then he bends down and sucks hard on one of her nipples, causing her to whine, and he laves it with his tongue before pulling away and giving the same attention to her other nipple. He can feel her writhing underneath him, shoving up into his mouth, and he sucks hard on the side of her breast; just hard enough to leave a mark. She shouts, her arms rising up from the table, and he reaches up and grabs her wrists, pinning them down as she struggles to touch him. She whines, and Oliver growls against her soft breast, biting her gently before pulling away. She pants heavily underneath him, a bruise already forming on the side of her left breast, and Oliver’s cock twitches inside her at the thought that she trusts him enough to let him mark her like this.

Oliver sighs, running his hands slowly down her arms, and a shiver courses through her. Her legs wrap tighter around his waist, and she squeezes him between her thighs, digging her heels into his lower back. The sharp points bite into the flesh of his ass, and Oliver groans, rotating his hips slightly to tease her with his cock.

She throws her head back and whines, and Oliver grips her hips once more. “Don’t stop,” she begs him breathlessly. “Oh, god, don’t stop. Fuck me. _Please._ ”

Oliver growls – the noise more animal than human with the modulator on – and he starts thrusting again, slowly this time, but she’s insatiable.

 _“Harder,”_ she begs him, and god, even as the Green Arrow he can’t say “no” to her. Oliver grunts, snapping his hips in harder on his next thrust and shoving her body up the table.

Even when she’s tied up she’s somehow still in charge, and the thought makes his heart flutter in his chest even as it makes his blood run hot with desire in his veins.

He fucks her hard and fast, losing all sense of rhythm as he pounds into her into the table. The air is filled with the sounds of their pleasure. Grunts and groans and curses. The lewd squeak of The Green Arrow’s leather suit. The smack of his balls against her ass as he shoves his cock deep inside her. The table groaning under the force of Oliver’s thrusts. Their noises echo loudly in the lair, and he thanks god for soundproofing and an extra security measure that only Felicity knows how to break, because if anyone walked in on this right now he’d never be able to look them in the face again.

“You look amazing,” he tells her, running his hands along her wrists where his tie has her arms bound over her head. “Spread out in front of me, so wet and tight around my cock…. You like being tied up, don’t you?”

She gasps as he shoves into her so deep that he hits that spot deep inside her once more.

“Yes,” she groans. “Mmm, oh god, ohhh, _yes.”_

“You like having the Green Arrow inside you, don’t you, Felicity Smoak? Filling you up with my cock, fucking you hard, making you wet…making you _scream_ ,” and he thrusts into her harder and deeper than he has before, pinching her clit between his fingers. She screams again, back bowing hard against the table, but she still doesn’t come.

She’s holding back, trying to wait for him, and the thought brings him that much closer to the edge.

“Uhh, uhh, oh _fuck_. Fuck, Felicity, I’m so close. Mmm, can you feel that?”

He shoves into her hard as his cock swells inside her, stretching her even wider around him. She groans at the feel of his length caressing her inner walls, and she pulses around him hard, right on the edge herself.

“Come with me,” she begs him. “Mmm, Oliver, _please.”_

It’s the sound of his name that does it. Oliver’s too far gone to correct her, and he grunts as he shoves into her once more, twice more, three times. He grunts low with every hard snap of his hips, and on the fourth time he shoves into her so hard her muscles clamp down around his cock and he’s gone. Oliver comes with a low groan. He shoots inside her, cock pulsing hard, and as his cum coats her insides he growls deep in his throat.

With a high pitched scream, she comes hard around him, her muscles pulling on his cock, milking him. Oliver continues to come, and he pulls halfway out of her and rams back in, sending her into a second orgasm. He grips her thighs tightly, rotating his hips as he rocks back and forth inside her pussy. His legs are trembling, his muscles about to cramp, but they’re both still coming. Her heels dig into his ass without warning, and Oliver grinds his pelvis against hers, groaning as he pulses even harder inside her.

He buries his face against her shoulder as they ride out the waves, and Oliver moans as he feels his cum slowly start to leak out of her. He can’t remember the last time he came so hard, the last time he filled her this full, and his cock twitches inside her at the thought.

When they finally come down, he pulls out of her, dragging his limp cock through the mess they’ve made on the table. He stares at her pussy, stretched open and leaking a mixture of them. Without thinking, he shoves his face between her thighs and licks at her, causing her to gasp in surprise. He can taste a combination of her arousal and his own cum, and he shudders as he shoves his tongue inside her, swirling it around lazily and lapping at her, drinking in their mixed pleasure.

Her thighs quake, and he smiles against her as he licks her one more time and stands. He swallows down what’s in his mouth, watching with glee as she whimpers. He bends over her again and collects more of their juices on his tongue, and when he stands up he kisses her hard, shoving his tongue into her mouth. She caresses his tongue with hers, licking their pleasures off of it, and he pulls away just long enough for her to swallow. Then he kisses her again, and she bites his lip with a growl. Oliver gasps against her mouth, and when she sucks on his bottom lip, Oliver can feel his cock stirring against her thigh.

And just like that he’s ready for round two.

**_…the end…_ **

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you liked it. As always, reviews feed my (occasionally smutty) soul. :)


End file.
